Promise
by Uchiwara Miharu
Summary: Naruto akan pergi ke Gunung Myouboku untuk berlatih. Apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk memberi pengertian pada sahabatnya, Sakura?


Ini Fanfict pertama yang saya publish, sebenarnya fanfict ini adalah milik dari seseorang yang hmm bisa dibilang berarti buat saya, dia membuat fanfict ini untuk saya karena suatu alasan, tapi di dalamnya tersimpan janji untuk saya –Curhat Mode: on-

Umm, langsung saja, kalau tidak suka, anda boleh mengabaikannya.

PROMISE by Kumo Miharu

Ting tong !

"Permisi... Selamat malam" Ucap Naruto sambil memencet bel.

"Iya tunggu sebentar !"

"Siapa yang mau bertamu malam - malam begini, ya ?" Pikir seorang gadis yg akan membuka pintu.

"Hai... Sakura ?"

"Na-naruto... Ada apa kau..."

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"E ? Tunggu Naruto, kita mau kemana ?"

"Tenang saja, ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu"

Sakura hanya bisa menuruti kata Naruto.

"Hei, kita mau kemana Naruto ? Inikan sudah keluar dari desa ?"

Naruto hanya menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum, dan juga masih berlari dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura

Setelah sampai didekat tempat yang dituju...

"Umm... Tutup matamu dengan ini Sakura !" Perintah Naruto sambil memberikan kain penutup mata.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudah, lakukan saja... Percaya padaku !" Potong Naruto dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi apa - apa, aku akan menghajarmu !" Ucap Sakura sambil menutup matanya.

"Hi hi hi... Tenang saja, sekarang ikuti suaraku !" Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan mengikuti suara Naruto.

Setelah sampai tujuan, Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk melepaskan penutup matanya.

"Sekarang lepaskan penutup matamu !"

Sakura sangat terkejut, ketika saat membuka penutup mata, yang dilihat didepannya adalah pemandangan lampu rumah penduduk konoha yg sangat indah, apalagi jika dilihat dari atas bukit.

"Lihat keatas !" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke atas. Dan Sakura semakin terkejut ketika dia mendongak ke atas dia melihat langit yang penuh bintang, yang tidak bisa ia lihat di tengah Desa Konoha karena langit tertutupi lampu rumah penduduk.

Jtaak !.

Tiba - tiba Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Uuh... Kenapa kau menjitakku Sakura ?" Rengut Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hihi, aku kan sudah bilang jika terjadi apa apa aku akan menghajarmu, wlee...", Ledek Sakura.

"Tapi... Bagaimana pendapatmu tempat ini Sakura ?"

"Tempat ini sangat indah Naru... Terima kasih telah mengajakku ke tempat yang seindah ini"

"Hi hi hi... Tentu saja Sakura, ini adalah tempat favoritku"

Tiba - tiba Naruto melihat raut muka Sakura yang tampak murung, padahal tadi dia sangat senang.

"Kau kenapa Sakura ?" Tanya naruto hati-hati.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Naruto! Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini ?"

Sakura sadar kalau Naruto bersifat baik pada Sakura pasti ada maksud tertentu, karena Sakura mengenal sifat Naruto sejak dulu, Naruto adalah seseorang yang bisa dibilang jarang bersifat baik pada Sakura,maksudnya sering membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Mmm... Baiklaah, sebenarnya besok aku akan pergi ke-..." Belum sempat melanjutkan, Saku langsung memotong perkataanya.

"Pergi ? Apa ini yang kau juga lakukan setelah Sasuke meninggalkanku, hiks hiks" Air mata mulai membasahi mata emerald gadis berambut pink itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sakura...Aku hanya pergi ke Gunung Myouboku untuk melatih jurus baru"

"Itu sama saja seperti dulu, kan? Meninggalkanku selama 2 tahun, tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dulu, dan juga tidak ada kabar sama sekali", teriak sakura disertai dengan tangisannya.

"I-iya aku minta maaf, tapi... Aku berjanji akan kembali secepatnya"

"Janji ?", Tanya Sakura dengan lirih.

"Ya, janji", Balas Naruto dengan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya didepan Sakura.

Dan tiba - tiba Sakura memeluk erat Naruto...

"Tapi... Jika kau tidak menepati janjimu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

"I-iya... Tapi Ss-sakura", Ucap Naruto dengan muka merah yang masih terkejut atas apa yang sedang terjadi, dia tidak menduga Sakura akan memeluknya.

"Ya, Naruto ? Biarkan begini dulu, karena aku akan merindukanmu"

"Ba-baiklah, tapi Saku jangan menangis lagi"

"Hmm", ucap sakura disertai senyumannya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah rerumputan

"Tempat indah, kan ?" Ucapnya sambul tetap menatap langit malam itu.

"Hmm, sangat indah", Jawab Sakura yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Sakura, lihat bintang yang paling terang didekat bulan itu ?"

"Ya, kenapa Naruto ?"

"Bintang itu tempatnya sangat jauh dari bulan, tapi, mereka sangat berdekatan jika dilihat dari sini, itu sama seperti kita"

"Maksudnya ?"

"Yaah... Walaupun nanti aku akan pergi jauh, tapi kita sangat dekat... Begitu juga kita dengan Sasuke... Mm-maaf Sakura bukan maksudku..."

"Tidak apa - apa, Naruto", sahut Sakura, dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping naruto.

("Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya, aku tahu senyum itu Sakura... Senyumanmu berbeda dari saat dia masih bersama kita... Tapi aku janji akan membuatmu tersenyum seperti dulu", Ucap janji naruto dalam hati.)

"Kenapa Naruto ?", Tanya Sakura yang bingung sahabatnya itu terdiam.

"Tidak apa - apa, he he... Aku hanya senang Sakura tidak menangis lagi dan juga bisa tersenyum... Aku harap Sakura tetap tersenyum sampai aku kembali lagi, umm... Tidak!, Tapi... Untuk selamanya... Hi hi hi, ya kan Sakura ?", Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh Sakura karena dia sudah tertidur sewaktu Naruto berbicara tadi.

"Jiaaaaa... Jadi kau sudah tidur ya? Heeeh... Baiklaaah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Kemudian Naruto menggendong Sakura yang tertidur, pulang kerumahnya.

Setibanya dirumah Sakura.

"Hup...! Sudah sampai" Kemudian Naruto membuka jendela kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai dua.

"Ha ha... Ternyata sudah jam 12 malam ya, pantas saja kau tertidur", Ucap Naruto tertawa saat melihat jam di dinding kamar Sakura.

"Oyasumi Sakura, mimpi yang indah", Ucap Naruto sambil membaringkan Sakura yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan sakura.

Keesokan paginya.

"Hmm... Maaf ya Naruto tadi aku tertidur", Ucap Sakura yang baru bangun dan mengira dia masih bersama Naruto. Tapi Sakura terkejut ketika dia melihat sekelilingnya ternyata adalah kamarnya sendiri.

"Jadi dia mengantarku pulang semalam ya, terima kasih Naruto", pikir Sakura dengan senyum kecil.

"Sakura... Cepat bangun", Teriak Ibu Sakura anberada di luar kamar Sakura.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun ibu"

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan sarapan, Ibu sudah menyiapkannya di bawah"

"Iya sebentar"

Keadaan pagi itu begitu dingin, jadi Sakura berjalan menuju jendela kamar untuk membukanya supaya sinar matahari bisa langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi saat Sakura sudah tiba di depan jendela dan ingin membuka jendela, Ibunya berteriak lagi...

"Sakura... Cepat turun"

"Iya iya Ibu, sebentar"

"E ? Apa ini ." Tanya Sakura heran saat akan membuka jendela.

Ternyata saat Sakura berbicara tadi hembusan nafasnya mengenai kaca jendelanya dan ada semacam tulisan tapi tidak sepenuhnya terlihat. Karena Sakura penasaran dia menghembuskan nafasnya lagi ke kaca tersebut sehingga tulisan dapat terlihat seluruhnya. Lalu Sakura membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Maaf ya, tadi malam merepotkan Sakura, hi hi... Aku akan belajar jurus dengan semangat dan aku berjanji akan kembali secepatnya... Ganbatte !

Aitakatta sakura

Naruto

:P"

"Hihi, iya Naruto berjuanglah dengan semangat! Aitakatta mo", ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura !", Teriak Ibunya lagi.

"Iya iya", Jawab Sakura yang bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Di ruang makan setelah sakura selesai mandi.

"Lama sekali, Ibu mau tanya kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya tadi malam? Dan ngomong - ngomong siapa tamu semalam ?" Sakura langsung teringat, dia lupa menutup pintunya tadi malam karena Naruto buru - buru mengajaknya pergi.

("Tapi Naruto kan mengantarku pulang semalam, apa dia tidak lewat pintu depan, ya ? Dan jika dia mengantarku lewat pintu depan pasti ibu tahu kalau tamu tadi malam adalah naruto" Pikir sakura dalam hati)

"Hei, jawab pertanyaan Ibu"

"He he, maaf Bu, tadi malam aku terlalu capek, jadi aku lupa menutup pintunya. Kalau tamu semalam itu Naruto, Bu"

"Dasar, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ! Memang semalam dia mengajakmu kemana, Sakura ?"

"Hihi, itu R.A.H.A.S.I.A... Wlee", Jawab Sakura sambil meledek ibunya. Ibu sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

******END*****

Sudah..Maaf kalau ceritanya OOC dan Gaje, dan maaf jika masih banayak terdapat kekurangan dalam penulisannya.

Kalau anda berkenan, Review, please…!


End file.
